Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2
Hé jij bent er snel bij. 19 aug 2008 10:18 (UTC) :Idd ;-) Greenday2 19 aug 2008 10:18 (UTC) ::Heb jij een idee hoe we deze planeet kunnen noemen.[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 10:21 (UTC) :::k kan niet direct iets goed bedenken... Greenday2 19 aug 2008 10:22 (UTC) ::::Wat dacht je van procyon,die bestaat echt. [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 10:24 (UTC) :::::jij bent de baas ;) Greenday2 19 aug 2008 10:25 (UTC) ::::::Ik wil jouw mening.[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 10:28 (UTC) :::::::D'&s een goeie naam, niet te kort en te lang, en niet te moeilijk Greenday2 19 aug 2008 10:29 (UTC) ::::::::Dan doen we dat iniedergeva nu [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 10:30 (UTC) :Je mag best een artikel schrijven hoor [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 13:21 (UTC) ::Zal ik eender deze dagen zeker doen, heb wel een opmerking ;) Een president is de baas over een land, niet over een planeet ;) Bedankt dat ik vice-president ben :) Greenday2 19 aug 2008 13:36 (UTC) :::Is er ooit iemand de baas geweest over een planeet zover jij wee dan [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 13:37 (UTC) ::::Ik bedoel dat er in het artikel over jou staat dat je president bent van Procyon, maar dat is een planeet, snap je? Misschien kun je oprichter ofzo zeggen Greenday2 19 aug 2008 13:39 (UTC) :::::Dat kan ook,maar ik ben verkozen tot president snap je [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 13:41 (UTC) ::::::Ja Greenday2 19 aug 2008 13:42 (UTC) :Het moet net als bij de vs worden(een president en leider van staten)[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 13:44 (UTC) :::::::Oke ;) Greenday2 19 aug 2008 13:46 (UTC) ::::::::als je wil kun je een "staat" maken en er zelf leider van worden.[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 13:52 (UTC) :Kun jij het logo maken [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::Neen, liever niet, ik kan namelijk geen logo's maken ;) Greenday2 19 aug 2008 14:51 (UTC) :::De landeninfobox werkt niet zo goed, als je iets weglaat, verschijnt het toch... Greenday2 19 aug 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::Weet ik daar kan ik ook niet aan doen,o ok ik kan het namelijk ook niet echt.[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 15:04 (UTC) :::::De staatsvorm van een staat moet robotie zijn.[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 15:39 (UTC) ::::::Ik zal democratische gedeeltelijke robotie schrijven, klinkt wat geleerder oké? Greenday2 19 aug 2008 15:42 (UTC) :::::::Is goed![[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 15:48 (UTC) nl.postapo.wikia.com is verneukt door OWTB, dus zijn we hierheen verkast. Dus, voor het geval dat je nog zin krijgt in Wikistad, dit is de opvolger :P --Bucureştean 15 jul 2009 09:45 (UTC) Deblokken bucu Euh sorry, iedereen is voor hoor en al is het op de verkeerde plek wat maakt het uit, niemand wil dta hij rechten heeft, ik weet dat jij wikistad niet zo serieus ziet. Maar waarom mag ik jouw geen kutmongool noemen en jij TahR wel zomaar tien tallen keren blokken. Je wist dat bucu ons ging blokken zodra jij hem ging deblokken, dus als je bucu red red ons dan ook weer !!! Ik moet zeggen dat ik dit echt een domme actie vind, je moet niet zomaar tegen de groep in gaan, het is niet zo dat jij meer rechten hebt als anderen. Je had op zijn minst kunnen wachten op een reactie, en ga nou niet zeggen jullie mogen bucu pas blokken als hij schuldig is bevonden of zo, hij ging ons dan meteen weer blokken, dit is de enigste manier om van die elende af te zijn. * Jillids retarted(gehandicapt) noemen. (dat gaat erover, akkoord, maar jillids schelt ook regelmatig, zie maar "kutmongool" omdat ik een pagina van hem verwijderde...) - Kutmongool was een keer, zo vaak scheld ik nou ook weer niet, integendeel tot bucu. * Jillids meerdere malen blokken voor niks. (13 keer) (dan moeten jullie OWTB, Dimitri, tahrim, mij, jillids,... ook desysopen... Mensen nutteloos blokkeren is een traditie op Wikistad ;)) - Een heel rare traditie die maar eens afgelopen moest zijn, trouwens was het bij jullie altijd 1 seconde of zo. * De tweede Burgeroorlog uit roepen terwijl het al weer goed gemaakt was. (was een grapje, zonder die oorlog was het toch niet actief :p) - Jij was niet actief, de rest wel, het was trouwens geen grap, als het een grap was dan stond het wel in SIKY. * Pierlot rechten gegeven. (ook een (slechte) grap van hem, maar om hem daarom te desysopen?) * Veel sopkoppen (15) (het is "sokpoppen" ;) Enne, doen we dat allemaal niet? Samsoen is ook een sokpopje van me hoor... Sokpoppen is volgens mij zelfs niet strafbaar...) - Ja maar zoveel is niet normaal en totaal niet nodig * Domme stemming gestart op SIKY die alleen maar bedoeld was als PA naar mij. (SIKY = PA en dom, al was dit er wel over, akkoord) - SIKY is idd voor PA's toch was dat altijd met een soort van humor er in, dit zeker niet. * Greenday Chanteren, om te zorgen dat newport en nieuwvromen onafhankelijk konden worden. (Laatste gelukte verkiezingen) (was voor de grap, ten tijde van oorlog is alles gepermitteerd :p) - Was niet voor de grap want het was gelukt. * Nieuwelingen rechten geven. (Da's zijn goed recht, niks mis mee...) - Wel wat mis mee, ze hebben niet de ervaring en het vertrouwen (wat niemand heeft maar goed). * OWTB weg jagen voor niks. (Volgens mij was het omgekeerd? ;)) - Nee dus. * Contstante PA's op mij. (Is wederzijds...) - Al mijn reacties waren omdat bucu vervelend deed. * PA op mijn spelling. (Jij noemde hem een kutroemeen... Ook niet bepaald vriendelijk...) - een keer, dat kun je niet zeggen over pa op mijn spelling. * De GP van TahR78 verwijderen. (Weet ik niks van, zou ik ook graag een keertje doen ^^) - Ja ok, maar het is natuurlijk niet de bedoeling. * De pagina Tahrim Veltman verwijderen. (Zie hierboven) - "" "" Ik hoop dat na dit oer saaie bericht je van mening veranderd bent, en anders ben ik te vinden op een andere wikia waar jij waarschijnlijkt geblokt op bent okt 21, 2009 17:03 (UTC) :Ik geef je deels gelijk, maar ik heb tahrim nog nooit geblokt ;) En ook nog nooit kutmongool genoemd, ik heb betere koosnaampjes voor hem xD Maar ik unblock je zodra alles wat gekalmeerd is ;) (morgen wss :p) Over welke wiki heb je het mss? PS: Bucu neemt alles nogal serieus, hopelijk stop je niet met wikistad, want dat vind ik wel erg... PPS: Waarom wil jij perse mijn bedrijf overnemen?! :o xd Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 17:15 (UTC) ::Sorry GD2, als je mij en TahR niet meteen deblokt en bucu weer blokt vertrek ik metteen okt 21, 2009 17:24 (UTC) :::We maken een nieuwe wiki (ik, jillids en janaa). okt 21, 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::::Mij niet gelaten, ik blijf op Wikistad :P Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 17:30 (UTC) :::::Olivier werkt btw ook mee, we zijn nu op http://nl.llamada.wikia.com. okt 21, 2009 17:52 (UTC) gespeelt en verloren Dankzij pierius zijn we weer vrij, nu ben jij voor altijd geblokt op wikistad, ga maar een nieuwe wki zoeken okt 21, 2009 19:16 (UTC) :Is er nu niks meer aan ? okt 21, 2009 20:17 (UTC) ::Wat scheelt er toch met jou :S Greenday2 okt 22, 2009 14:39 (UTC) :::Heel veel okt 23, 2009 21:11 (UTC)